


As Long As You're Here (The Love Will Continue)

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone is nervous at the begining but it works out fine, If they're tagged they spoke at least once, M/M, Marriage, So I guess I can use, The other members of Re:vale TRIG and I7 are mentioned, [ holds a cheese grater over your plate ] yeah tell me when you want me to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: Iori had seen Riku nervous plenty of times. Like before their first live, before their first appearance at Black or White or the few times they were offered a role on a theatrical stage. But today probably took the cake.The red head was pacing around the rather spacious room that had been offered to them. Dressed up to the nines in a white suit with red accents, a red vest and matching bowtie, Riku truly was a sight to behold. After all, it isn't everyday that you get married
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	As Long As You're Here (The Love Will Continue)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Judee! I'm not actually sure if it's your birthday where I am, but I wanted to make sure you got this on your birthday. I know it might not be much in the grand scheme of things but I hope this can make you day a little bit brighter, even if just for a moment
> 
> The title comes from the Honeyworks meets Sphere song "Ai Ni Deai Koi Wa Tsudzuku", which was a major inspiration for this fic!

Iori had seen Riku nervous plenty of times. Like before their first live, before their first appearance at Black or White or the few times they were offered a role on a theatrical stage. But today probably took the cake.

The red head was pacing around the rather spacious room that had been offered to them. Dressed up to the nines in a white suit with red accents, a red vest and matching bowtie, Riku truly was a sight to behold. After all, it isn't everyday that you get married.

The last minute plans that Iori and Tenn where going through where stopped in favor of watching one of the grooms pace around the room and chew his nails. He had been doing so for the past ten minutes and it was quite distracting.

"Riku-san are you sure you can handle this?" Iori asked. As a self proclaimed perfectionist he didn't want anything to ruin one of the biggest days of Riku's life. And that even included said person chickening out at the last minute. They spent far too much time and money over the past seven months for either groom to leave the other at the altar.

"Iori, Tenn-nii, what if he isn't there?" Riku stopped and looked over at the two. "What if Touma realized he doesn't love me enough to go through with this?" The red head placed his head into his hands and sighed heavily.

"Riku look at me." Tenn got off the loveseat he and Iori where sitting on. He walked over to his twin and forced his hands off his face. With no other option, Riku looked up at Tenn. "You know that Touma loves you more than anything else. He won't leave you. We'll make sure of that." The last sentence was a bit more threatening than it was reassuring.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked, voice soft and quiet, like he was asking for permission.

"I'm sure. Right, Izumi Iori?" Tenn looked over at the other male, eyes closed and a scarily threatening smile on his face. Iori felt his own blood run cold.

"Of course!" Tenn's smile seemed less like a threat now. "I need to use the restroom." Iori got off the loveseat and made his way out of the room.

"Have fun." Tenn called as Iori closed the door behind him. Instead of walking to the restroom, Iori made his way down to Touma's room. What Riku had said about Touma leaving him at the altar didn't affect only him. Iori also got a bit nervous at the possibility of it as well. Of course he knew that Touma was absolutely in love with his (dare he say it) best friend but it still didn't hurt to check.

Iori knocked lightly on the other groom's door, his own nerves getting the best of him. When the door opened Iori was surprised that someone even heard him. Minami stood at the threshold.

"Izumi-san what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Natsume-san. Is Touma-san in the room?"

"Yes he is. Here to do some spying?"

"Riku-san was fretting about Touma-san not being here so I came to see if anything happened." Minami nodded and allowed the younger man to enter Touma's room.

The atmosphere of the room was more or less the same as Riku's room. Touma was sitting on one of the couches, head in his hands and his left leg bouncing like crazy. Torao and Haruka where trying to cheer up the distressed groom, but to no avail. 

"As you can see our two puppies are in the same boat." Minami said. "He's not usually like this."

"Has he been like this all day?" Iori asked to anyone who would answer, but it was more or less geared to either Haruka or Torao.

"Only for about twenty minutes. He was alright earlier." Torao replied. "I swear I could see flowers and sparkles popping out around him."

Iori was willing to bet that what was bothering Riku was also bothering Touma. They could be so alike sometimes.

The redhead looked up at Iori, red eyes filled with worry. “How’s Riku doing?”

Iori decided a little lie wouldn’t be too bad. After all, it didn’t seem like Touma had been paying much attention to his conversation with Minami at the door. “Riku-san is bouncing off the walls with excitement. He can’t wait for the ceremony.” Okay so it was more of a half truth than a lie. When Riku’s mother had arrived to help get him ready, he could hardly sit still. He had been dreaming of this day since he and Touma began going out. Sometimes Riku would keep Iori up until the early morning talking about the future he dreamed of having with Touma. Once alI their idol work was over, they would get a little house in the countryside where the air was clear (but also close enough to a city should Riku need any medical attention), maybe adopt a child or two for them to raise and a dog for them to play with. They would live out the rest of their lives happily with each other. It was only now that the day was actually here that Riku began to worry if Touma actually loved him as much as he adored him. Iori guessed that was a usually pre-wedding jitters sort of thing than anything else.

Touma seemed to like Iori’s answer and sighed in relief. “That’s good. I don’t know what I would do if he left.”

“Looks like you had nothing to worry about after all.” Minami said. Also looks like Riku has nothing to worry about as well. Touma would be waiting for him in the foyer with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

“Bold of you to assume that Riku would have left you anyway.” Haruka added. Touma broke out into a grin that only grew and grew until his smile was almost blinding. Iori didn’t even know that Touma could smile like that. Usually when the older male was around Riku with Iori and the others, it was always soft and gentle smiles. Iori wondered if Touma always smiled like this around Riku.

“Hey, don’t forget the thing.” Torao nudged Touma with his elbow.

“The what?” It took a second for the gears to start turing “Oh yeah!” Touma jumped off the couch and walked to the other side of the room. He grabbed a little white box and walked over to Iori. “I was going to hand this to your manager to give to Riku but since you’re here…”

Iori took the little box and opened it. Inside where two red clips, a large one and a small one. They were both in the shape of diamonds and rested on a gold frame. The larger one looked like it would clip onto Riku’s bowtie while the other seemed like a hair clip. Upon closer inspection, Iori noticed that it looked exactly what Touma himself was wearing.

Touma and Riku had agreed to wear matching suits for the wedding, meaning Touma was wearing the exact same thing as Riku, except his suit was black with a dark red vest and accents. A dark red diamond shaped jewel sat on Touma’s bowtie, but a matching hair clip was nowhere to be seen. Touma’s hair had been slicked back, minus a small rebellious lock that stuck out on the right side, leaving no room for a clip.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Touma asked.

“As if he could hate anything you give him, Touma-san.” Iori closed the box. “I’ll make sure to give it to him.”

Touma sighed in relief. “Thank you.” Touma seemed to be doing better. Maybe it was Iori’s clever little half truth, or maybe it was the jitters finally settling away. Either way, he looked more than ready to walk down that aisle, right arm linked with Riku’s left, ready to vow their never ending love in front of their closest friends and family.

White box in hand, Iori bid a quick farewell to Touma’s party and headed back to Riku’s room. He wondered what Riku would do with the hair clip. Touma had offhandedly mentioned he liked it when Riku braided the shortest lock of his bangs, so maybe he would do that and use the clip to keep it in place? That could work, Riku hadn’t touched his hair yet.

Iori reentered Riku’s room and found it occupied with the rest of IDOLiSH7, plus Riku and Tenn’s parents. 

“There you are Ichi, we were wondering where you ran off too.” Yamato said when he noticed Iori had walked back into the room.

“That was a pretty long dump you took.” Tenn added, earning a scolding and a light slap on the arm from his mother. She probably missed that, scolding Tenn.

“I visited Touma-san.” Iori said. Riku perked over at the mention of his soon-to-be husband.

“How was he?” Riku asked. “Was he still there? He didn’t mention him leaving did he?”

“How on earth could I have visited him if he wasn’t in his room?” Iori retorted, lightly flicking Riku’s forehead. The center winced and placed his hands over the sore spot. “He wanted me to give you this.” Iori handed Riku the white box. Everyone in the room was soon behind Riku, wanting to know what was inside.

Riku slowly opened the box and gasped at the clips.

“They’re beautiful!” Tsumugi and Riku’s mother awed at the same time. Girls really do think alike, don’t they?

“Do you think they’re real?” Mitsuki wondered. Riku picked up the bigger clip and held it in his hands, observing the ruby colored jewel.

“Maybe.” Sogo replied. “But a gem this big is pretty expensive.”

“Don’t you kids know never to wonder the price of a gift?” Mrs.Nanase said. “Here Riku, let me help you put it on.” She turned her youngest son around and clipped the jewel onto the knot of his bowtie.

“Does it look good?” Riku asked. Mrs.Nanase nodded.

“You look very handsome Riku.” Mrs.Nanase looked like she was about to cry.

“Save the tears for the ceremony honey.” Mr.Nanase added.

“Speaking of which, it’s almost time for the ceremony to begin!” Tsumugi chimed in.

“We have ten minutes before the groomsmen walk down the aisle, let’s get this clip in Riku-san’s hair before it’s too late.” Iori added. With a collective shout, everyone began their last minute preparations. Mr and Mrs.Nanase had taken the commotion as a chance to excuse themselves so they could get to their seats. Tsumugi had picked up a hairbrush and began to style Riku’s hair with Sogo’s help. Tsumugi quickly braided the shorter lock of Riku’s bangs and used a gold bobby pin to keep it in place. Sogo then moved the rest of Riku’s hair over to his left and used some gel to keep it in place. Once Sogo was done, Tsumugi exchanged the bobby pin for the hair clip Touma had gotten him. He looked wonderful.

“Inumaru sure is a lucky man.” Mitsuki offhandedly said while fixing Iori’s hair.

“In about fifteen to twenty minutes they’ll both be an Inumaru, Mitsu.” Yamato added.

“Right. I guess I forgot.” When their engagement had been announced, Touma and Riku had asked everyone to forgo formalities and refer to them by their given names if they weren’t already doing so. There was a bit of practicality to it, Riku had recently began practicing introducing himself as ‘Inumaru Riku’ in the bathroom mirror but also because it made them all feel closer. This marriage would bring ZOOL, IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER closer together and even something simple as saying a first name made it feel a bit more real. Like they really where as much of a family that Riku and Touma believed them to be.

All their preparations had been halted when someone knocked on the door. Tenn allowed them entry.

Haruka’s head poked out from a small crack in the door. Presumably the rest of ZOOL where with him as well. For some reason Riku and Touma decided to partake in the tradition that neither member of the marrying couple see each other before walking down the aisle. It was kinda useless in Iori’s mind, because neither of them where a bride and they both already knew what they where wearing but this wasn’t his wedding anyway, he was just in charge of planning it.

“You guys ready? We’re about to head to the foyer.” The other members of IDOLiSH7 (plus Tenn) looked over at each other and decided that yes, they were ready.

“Are you ready, Riku-san?” Iori placed his hand on the groom’s shoulder. Riku took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’m ready.”

“Then let’s get this wedding started, Inumaru Riku.” Yamato winked at Riku, who responded with a smile.

All eight members of Riku’s party had exited the room. Tsumugi wished Riku good luck before heading to the room the ceremony would be taking place in to take her seat. As much as everyone wanted their manager up at the altar with them, they had a hard time fitting the rest of IDOLiSH7 plus TRIGGER so unfortunately Gaku, Ryu and Tsumugi had to watch from the seats. None of them seemed bothered by it, however. There was only so much space and they agreed to sit out on their own. They all still had a place at their table for the reception. 

“Is Touma not with you?” Riku asked, looking around for his husband to be.

“He’s waiting at the foyer.” Torao answered. “He said he didn’t want to see you before you two walked.” Ah, that made sense.

“Do you have the rings, Kujo-san?” Minami asked. Tenn reached into the inner breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out two silver bands. One of the bands was encrusted with rubies, and the other one garnets.

“As if I would forget.”

With that remark, everyone headed to the foyer of the chapel. Iori looked over at Riku who seemed almost nothing like how he was about half an hour ago. It was the same face he made before facing ZOOL at Black or White. A look of determination and pride. He was more than prepared for this moment. The moment he would see Touma smiling at him in front of the doors to the chapel. That smile wouldn’t falter well into the night, when everyone was drunk on red wine and full of cake. They would head home to their shared apartment and lay down on their bed not as boyfriends, or as fiance’s, but as husbands.

When they reached the foyer of the chapel, Riku saw Touma for the first time all day. He was facing the wooden doors, his back turned to Riku and the others. Riku quickly began maneuvering through the others to reach his beloved.

“Touma!” Riku called out, his voice light and filled with happiness. Touma turned around and smiled. He called out Riku’s name and ran over to him, engulfing him in a hug and spinning him around. The other laughed at the motion, happy to finally be in his arms.

“I hate to break up the happy moment but we need to get ready to walk.” Torao said. While he may not have taken the whole ‘being a Best Man’ thing to heart, he put in as much effort into planning this wedding as Iori did.

“R-right.” Touma set Riku down and everyone began finding their walking partners. As the Best Men, Tenn and Torao would walk down first. By technicality speaking, Iori should actually be the one walking with Torao since he did the most planning between the two but Haruka had been relentless about not walking down with Tenn, so they traded partners. After the Best Men had walked down, Minami and Nagi would follow. The rest of Riku’s party would be paired with each other to save time. At the very end of the line was the marrying couple themselves, Touma and Riku.

Once everyone was filled in, Touma looked over at Riku.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“I’ve been ready since the day we met.” Riku sure did have a way of flustering Touma, didn’t he?

Before they knew it, the doors to the chapel opened, and each pair began walking down the aisle. Riku’s party took the right, and Touma’s took the left. Riku watched as each pair walked down the aisle. They had opted out of having a flower girl, which was a bit disappointing for Riku but no one knew anyone who could fill that role. Slowly the line grew shorter, until it was just them.

Just before they entered the chapel, Touma held out his right arm. Riku smiled and linked their elbows together. With a single step, they walked into the chapel. Riku could see some of his friends from his school days, his mother and father along with Banri, and President Takanashi. Tsumugi was sitting between Gaku and Ryu in the front row. Both she and his mother were crying.

On Touma’s side he could see his old members of NO_MAD, his mother and younger sisters along with Momo and Yuki. His mother looked so proud while his youngest sister was crying. By the time they said ‘I do’ all of his family would be crying.

When they reached the altar they unlinked their arms and took their place with their parties. Touma held out his hands for Riku to take, and when he placed his fingers on top of Touma’s, he curled them and held on tightly, with no intent to let go. Nagi had taken it upon himself to wed the two.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union between Touma Inumaru and Riku Nanase.” Not even a full sentence in and Touma could already hear his mother crying. “Over the past six years we have seen their relationship grow between bitter rivals, to friends and finally lovers. The memories they share and the love they have for each other are irreplaceable, and can only grow as time passes by. It's been a pleasant joy to watch them realize their own feelings in their own Tsundere like way." Nagi had continued on for a few more minutes, giving a brief history of their love life. Some things Riku had wished would have gone unsaid, but at least his mom got a good chuckle out between her tears. He mentioned the fumbles, the fights, the tears and the longing gazes they have given each other. He also mentioned helping Riku pack his bags when it was decided that he and Touma would live together. He won’t forget the joyful smiles on their faces when the last box was dropped off, and a key was placed into Riku’s palm.

“And now, for the exchanging of vows.” Nagi looked over at Touma, a silent notion that he shall begin first.

“Riku, I thought I knew what I was going to say when we got up here, but now that the time has come I find myself at a loss for words. You mean the world to me, more than anyone or anything else. I never knew I was missing something until I met you.” The corners of Touma’s eyes started to sting. “Ever since we met I’ve counted the days going by until you could be mine. And now that we’re standing here, surrounded by our friends and family, I’ve finally realized that I love you more than words or actions could ever express. My only selfish wish is that I can be with you until the end of time. I promise that I’ll never stop loving you, not even when we pass on or are reborn.”

Touma hadn’t even noticed he was crying until Riku wiped away a few tears. Torao would give him hell during the reception about his vows, but he was allowed to be romantic, he was marrying the love of his life after all! It was a complete mystery why Riku hadn’t started crying yet. He was by far the more sentimental one between them.

“Touma,” scratch that, Riku was about ready to cry “when we first met I couldn’t quite get you out of my head. At first I thought it was because I couldn’t understand why someone wouldn’t sing seriously, but once I found that answer, I didn’t know why you never left my thoughts. When I realized I was in love with you, I didn’t know what to do. The day you asked me to be yours is a day I’ll never forget, and I’ll cherish every day I get to wake up beside you.” By now the tears had already begun to fall “You made my life worth living, and I want to spend the rest of it with you.”

With the gentleness of a fawn, Touma wiped away some of Riku’s tears. Riku looked at Touma like he was the only thing in the world that existed.

Nagi looked over at Tenn and nodded. The other stepped forward and pulled out the rings from his pockets. Nagi then handed one ring to Touma and Riku.

“Touma, please place the ring on Riku’s left hand repeat after me.” Touma slipped the garnet encrusted ring onto Riku’s hand. “With this ring I give to you,”

“With this ring I give to you,”

“In token and in pledge,”

“In token and in pledge,”

“As a symbol of our constant faithfulness,”

“As a symbol of out constant faithfulness,”

“And unconditional love.”

“And unconditional love.” Touma felt like he was about to cry again, or maybe the tears hadn’t stopped. He was just so full of pride and love he hadn’t even noticed when Riku had begun repeating what he had just recited. He briefly looked down at the ring on his finger and then back up to Riku he knew he made the right choice. This was the one person Touma wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he could never imagine anyone else taking his place in his heart and home.

“Do you, Inumaru Touma, take Nanase Riku to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” The words may have came out weak and horse, but there was an undoubted sincerity in them.

“And do you, Nanase Riku, take Inumaru Touma to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Riku smiled at Touma through his tears, a smile full of love and long awaited anticipation.

“Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, man and husband. You may now kiss your groom.”

As if they needed to be told twice. Riku reached out and grabbed Touma’s face, pulling him into the long awaited first kiss of their marriage. Touma ran his fingers through Riku’s hair and cupped his cheek. The noise of the entire hall clapped was muffled to their ears.

It felt too short of a time when they had pulled away. Touma looked around and saw that almost everyone was crying. Momo was clinging onto Yuki for dear life, his mother was cradling his sisters, Gaku was wiping away Tsumugi’s tears and Ryu was helping Riku’s father with his wife’s tears.

“Touma,” Riku tugged at Touma’s jacket sleeve “can we do the thing?”

“The thing?” Riku nodded.

“You know, the thing!” The lightbulb went off and before he knew it, Riku was jumping onto Touma’s back, his arms secured around his neck and legs supported by Touma’s arms. With the brightest smiles on their faces, the two newly weds retreated back down the aisle, followed by their friends and family.

Touma couldn’t wait for the reception to be over so they could start a life long tradition of heading after a long day, getting ready for bed, and falling asleep in each other’s arms. Because to Touma, that’s what paradise looked like: having Riku tucked neatly into his arms as they slept every night and waking up to his bright smile every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually surprised I was able to get this many words out and complete it in time for Judee's birthday because my very large distain about getting married has prevented me from writing about weddings
> 
> The specific outfit that Riku wears for the wedding is the outfit he wore for [AGF 2016](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3b03d1ce21497c99b42058ca8b7b40e/tumblr_og3sh8wJae1ueyugmo1_r1_1280.jpg) , and his hair is like a mix between the hairstyle for AGF 2016 and Viva! Fantastic Life!!!! which honestly might not mix as well as I thought it would in my head...
> 
> And of course I had to add in a pickyback ride. That's like, a TouRiku staple man that's what started it all. That and bread
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about TouRiku weddings


End file.
